Saiya Epoch
|ocupation = Business Woman; Mercenary |epithet = |jva = |eva = |extra1 = |bounty = |}} Introduction Saiya Epoch is a 23 year old business woman and mercenary allied with the World Government. She is a master of Shiri Sento, Oppai Sento, Sexy Style and Angelic Fist Formation along with being the eater of the Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Mute Swan. Appearance Saiya Epoch is a redhead girl with deep green eyes and an attractive face. She is very busty and has a lean figure that most consider very nice Personality Saiya is an intelligent and confident woman with a passionate demeanor. She is very good at utilizing her looks and her money for forwarding herself, which is how she became a business woman in the first place. She is independent, starting her company from scratch by herself and bringing it to the state it's at today all by herself. Abilities and Powers Saiya's basic fighting style consists of her using her assets to her advantage in order to take down her foes. She utilizes Shiri Sento and Oppai Sento to target the most obvious parts, then uses Sexy Style to cover the rest. She also uses Angelic Fist Formation to use more beautiful attacks than sexual attacks in order to balance things out. When she gets really serious, she delves into hybrid form of her zoan fruit as well, to pack an extra punch in terms of speed and keeping out of reach. Angelic Fist Formation Angelic Fist Formation is a fighting style that was common among the noble ladies at the Island of Aozaru, but nearly died off after the World Government took control of the island. However, she was able to learn it from the last Grand Master, Jex. In fact, she is now considered one of the two Grandmasters of the style Shiri Sento Shiri Sento is a fighting style that fully utilizes Soru, Busoshoku Haki, and the butt muscles to fight Oppai Sento Sexy Style Sexy Style is a style that utilizes the user's attractiveness as a distraction to strike at the enemies. She was taught by Jolly D. Mona in the years that she took care of her Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? Devil Fruit For further information: Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Mute Swan Summary: Allows the user to turn into the hybrid and full form of the mute swan Zoan Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Saiya's parents and siblings were brutally murdered in front of her at the age of 9 by some pirates ransacking the house. She was hiding under the bed, unable to look away, and after they left, they torched the place, Saiya only surviving because her older brother, who was barely alive, was able to get her out. After he rescued her, he died in her arms and she was put into the town's orphanage. At the age of 11, Jolly D. Mona passed through town on a request from the revolutionaries. Saiya wound up in a situation where she was the hostage of the same pirate group that ransacked her house and was occupying the town, and Mona rescued her. Saiya then pleaded with Mona to take her under her wing, to which she accepted. Mona took care of Saiya until she was 18, at which point she was able to take care of herself. However, a year before, Saiya was taught Sexy Style by Mona. At 19, Saiya was attacked by multiple pirates on the seas, furthering her hatred for their kind when she realized Sexy Style isn't enough and she would need to also develop more offensive techniques based on her asset. Along her journeys, she learned both Shiri Sento and Oppai Sento and always put them to good use. Along with that, at 19, she met Jex and learned Angelic Fist Formation in the 2 years she spent in training with him. At 21, the year she left training, she developed her company, Shining Star and put herself out as a hired assassin. Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Category:Lewush Category:Female Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Angelic Fist Formation User Category:Haki User Category:Soru User